Deliver us to evil, for ours is the kingdom
by MelodyofChoas
Summary: When the Dark Lord orders a deatheater to save Harry from his relatives, Harry suspects something is amiss. But with both Malfoys acting oddly, Harry is convinced something is wrong, but can he stop it?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deliver us to evil, for ours is the kingdom Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter (mores the pity!)

Author: MelodyofChoas

Pairing: Harry/Tom Riddle,

Warnings: violence, child abuse (more warnings will be added as the story continues)

Summery: When the Dark Lord orders a death eater to save Harry Potter from his relatives, Harry suspects something is amiss. When Lucius turns up at Hogwarts, his suspicions deepen. When Draco Malfoy starts acting weird, Harry is convinced something is wrong, but can he stop it? In the end, will he want too?

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, Amanda Saitou

"Harry, my dear boy, I am afraid with the war escalating as it is, you will have to spend the entire summer with your aunt and uncle, we simply can not take any chances with you. I'm sure you understand, Harry" Professor Dumbledore spoke kindly, although he was betrayed by the slight shadow Harry had noticed of recent. It overshadowed the normally ever-present, thrice dammed twinkle in those wizened blue eyes. Harry gave a stiff, robotic nod to the Headmaster. He beamed at Harry. "Excellent, my dear boy!" Harry felt the conversation had reached its end, and so with a tight smile, took one of the constantly-offered lemon drops and left the Headmaster's office, his feet automatically heading to Gryffindor tower, trying to ignore the forest's alluring pull behind him.

As soon as he entered the common room, his friends came running to him. "What did he want, mate?" Ron asked, his blue eyes showing evident curiosity.

"He wants me to spend the summer with the Dursleys." Harry replied, allowing some of his anger at the situation creep into his tone. Ron winced, and Ginny and Hermione both began to offer words of comfort and outrage on his behalf. Harry already felt a little better, knowing that no matter what, he would always have his friends. They were more his family than the Dursleys could ever be. Harry offered another, more relaxed smile, and headed to his dorm, for a hot shower and early night, hoping he could have more than a couple of restless hours of sleep.

The end of summer term went far too quickly, and the train journey back to London went even quicker. Harry could hardly believe it had been almost a year since he had greeted his friends and headed home to Hogwarts. It was hard to believe he wouldn't see his friends for the next six weeks. He couldn't even write to Sirius for fear of a security leak! Still, he could hold his Godfather's threats over the Dursleys' heads, hoping it would get him left alone for the summer holidays.

Harry sighed as he wiped the sweat from his already damp brow. The hot midday sun beat down his over-sized white cotton t-shirt, already soaked through with sweat. Harry had been stuck gardening without a break or even a drink. And as such, his summer holiday began. Harry could already practically calculate how much weight of his already lithe frame would be lost due to his relatives' mistreatment, whether it be to the constant hard manual labour, or the lack of decent nourishment.

"Freak!" His aunt's shrill voice pierced the humid air. "Here. Don't expect anything else until you have finished your chores!"

"Yes, Aunt Petunia" Harry replied, in his usual monotone voice, used only when speaking to his relatives. His eyebrows shot up when he saw the larger than normal amount of food, and the tall glass of water, ice cubes chinking inside it. "Thanks, Aunt Petunia". He murmured, gratitude seeping into emotionless tone. The horse-faced woman merely sniffed and flounced off into the cool, clean- 'practically sterile really', thought Harry- house.

Harry groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. He was dirty, sweaty and bone-deep tired. He wanted more than nothing than to curl up and sleep. Harry groaned again as his spine clicked. He'd be very stiff tomorrow. "FREAK! YOU DARE TO DO THAT AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR YOU!" came his Uncle's roaring voice, jerking Harry out of where he had just fallen into a light doze. Harry was confused, he wasn't aware he had done anything that could be considered freakish or unnatural by his horribly prejudiced relatives. The next thing Harry knew, his uncle's meaty fist was slamming into his face. Vernon was so mad he was spitting, his normally red face now a hideous puce colour. He didn't speak but continued to beat Harry, who with a small whimper, rolled of his bed in an attempt to escape the rain of kicks and punches that continued to rain upon his tired, small frame. The last thing Harry knew was blissful unconsciousness.

The occupants of Privet Drive may have been rather surprised to see a tall, thin man dressed form head to toe in black. What was odd about him was that he appeared to be wearing a dress. However at closer look, it would have occurred to them that this was not someone to be fucked with. Severus gritted his teeth as the scarily pristine neighbourhood, on the lookout for unfriendly sets of eyes. He pulled his black robes closer around him. This neighbourhood really did give him the creeps. Severus stopped suddenly. He was almost certain he had felt a light presence in his mind, in so much pain its wormed it way through his own mental walls. It would seem the Dark Lord was correct and that Potter was indeed in trouble. Severus shuddered to think what the idiot boy had done to get himself balls deep in some shit or other already. He had only been home for a few days after all. But the urgency and the pain he had seen quickened his long-legged pace.

Dudley grumbled to himself, scratching at his massive behind and he waddled towards the door. He opened the door, only to have his small piggy eyes focus upon the tall, thin imposing figure with a wand pointed directly at his throat. "This is Mr. Potter's residence, is it not?" Severus asked, gritting his jaw slightly to keep his composure. It was difficult in the face of such obesity, not to mention the obscene thoughts just floating around the muggle's head. "DAD! It's one of them freaks!" Dudley yelled, his piggish eyes as wide as they could go. Severus raised one black silky eyebrow. He couldn't have heard the boy right. He admitted his illusions on Potter's supposed idyllic upbringing had long since been shattered, but still, he hadn't expected that! And he rather resented being labelled a freak, not that it would be the first time, he supposed, whilst advancing menacingly upon the terrified teenager.

There were some rather alarming banging and creaking noises, as the stairs groaned under the weight of the man who had reached whale-like proportions, unlike his son who had only achieved elephantine proportions. Severus was sure he'd reach his father's size soon. He shook himself mentally, and berated himself for procrastinating whilst Potter was in trouble. "Show me to Potter, you filthy mud bloods!" Severus ordered contemptuously. Father and son looked at each other, and judging by the looks exchanged, and unprotected thoughts floating around, Severus feared the worst. He ignored the two oafs, who moved as quickly as a pair as large as they were could move. He climbed the stairs, hurrying when he caught the metallic smell of blood. Severus thanked whatever Gods were listening that the smell of sex was not permeating the air, although Severus did not allow that to allay his fears.

Following his nose, lead him to a small room, but Severus barely took note of the bars on the window and the cat flap that had been installed along with several heavy locks on the door. His breath caught in his throat as he looked upon the small, broken body of Potter. Again he thanked whoever may be listening that it didn't seem that Potter had suffered any sexual abuse. He scooped the small boy into his arms trying not to aggravate the wounds. He concentrated for one moment and upon receiving his instructions, apparated as close to Hogwarts as possible. Severus practicality ran up the drive, calling for Poppy and Albus as he went. He soon reached the medical wing and Potter was soon off-loaded into the care of the medi-witch.

Severus found himself sitting in the Headmaster's office sipping tea and refusing sweets as he attempted to get the senile old man to listen to him. However, Dumbledore was a master of directing conversation exactly where he wanted. Severus began to get the feeling that Albus seemed to know more about Potter's abusive home-life than he let on. The senile old man would soon realize it was never a good idea to raise the suspicions of Severus Snape, although his steady onyx gaze gave away nothing of his thoughts.

Poppy Pomfrey sighed as she looked upon one of her favourite, and most frequent patients: Harry Potter. She frowned as she looked over her notes, so many injuries had been inflicted upon the poor boy it was amazing he still clung to life. She sighed as she gathered her notes and prepared to tell the Headmaster of her findings. She was in no doubt that he would be as horrified and shocked by the situation as she was. As the bustling medi-witch left her young charge, she missed the frown that passed over the other wise comatose boy lying prostate in his hospital bed.

Severus sighed, his mind going over what he had learned since dragging Potter's half-dead body back to the castle. He walked straight to his quarters, determined to get some rest before being called by the Dark Lord. He didn't see why the Dark Lord needed to see him, he surely already knew Harry was safe in the castle, and well on his way to being completely healed.

"Luciuss, I would like a favour from you", the Dark Lord hissed. The long haired blond man bowed low.

"Yes, my Lord, what can I do to be of service?" Lucius asked, his honeyed tone polite.

"You shall be appointed as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. I wish for you to keep an eye on everyone there, but I ask for Draco to attempt to befriend Harry Potter." Voldemort stated calmly. Lucius' head jerked up, shocked grey eyes meeting amused crimson ones.

"You heard me" Voldemort hissed, amused at his right-hand man's reaction.

"May I ask my Lord, but why?" Lucius asked, still reeling from his Lord's latest request.

"To which of your tasks are you confused about, Lucius?"

"Well, forgive my impudence, but why must Draco attempt to befriend Harry Potter?" Lucius asked. When no reply seemed to be forthcoming, Lucius tensed, preparing himself for the Dark Lord's wrath .

"Because Potter will need all the help he can get." The reply was strained, and so quiet Lucius found himself doubting whether such a statement had just slipped past his Lord's lips. Lucius nodded, and was dismissed from his Lord's presence. He had a feeling the following conversation with Draco would not be pleasant. He'd wait until after Draco had his tantrum before unveiling the Dark Lord's gift, although Lucius both hoped and dreaded that the Dark Lord knew his darkest and most lovely secret.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Deliver us to evil, for ours is the kingdom Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter (mores the pity!)

Author: MelodyofChoas

Pairing: Harry/Tom Riddle,

Warnings: Dark! Harry fic, violence,

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, Amanda Saitou

I love reviews. Hint hint.

SMASH! THUD! BANG! Draco fumed silently, throwing highly expensive knick-knacks across his lavishly furnished bedroom. As soon as his bedroom door was opened, Draco turned and threw the tasteless paperweight (It had been a present, a hated one at that) at the unfortunate person. "DRACO MALFOY! CEASE THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOUR NOW!" Lucius roared from the doorway, having been narrowly missed by the paperweight. Draco jumped, and upon realising he had almost hit his father, instantly looked contrite. "I'm sorry" Draco mumbled.

His father sighed, and opened his arms, a sign that he was already on his way to being forgiven. He didn't hesitate to cross the room and hug his father. He had always felt loved and safe with his dad. Narcissa had never been part of his family, his father had been forced to marry her, he actually hated her. Draco was well aware that the only person who hated Narcissa more than Lucius was Severus Snape. His father hated having to act the perfect husband in public. Draco couldn't blame him, and was thankful every time that he wouldn't be subjected to the same thing. "I have some good news, my Dragon" His father murmured, speaking directly into Draco's ear,

Draco sighed though, knowing he would have to let go of his dad, standing on his tip-toes wasn't comfortable for long. "What, father? I am sorry for my childish outburst, you know" Draco said, as he let go and took a small step backwards. Lucius smiled brightly at his son. "I know, Dragon, it's fine. Our Lord has had me take over the Defence against the Dark Arts teaching position at Hogwarts." Lucius grinned, as comprehension set in on his son's face.

"You're coming to Hogwarts? With me?" Draco yelled happily, all anger from before completely forgotten. "Yes, I'll be going to Hogwarts with you". Draco yipped happily before hugging his dad again.

Harry's eyes flew open, as he was released from his horrible nightmare. This was one of the worse ones; a small, dark haired boy, being hit continuously by several larger boys, with the leader holding the little boy's teddy out of his reach. The small child was crying. It touched a nerve, having being picked on by his relatives, and bullied by Dudley and his gang. He tried to shake off the awful feelings that lingered after it was over.

"Nightmare, my dear boy?" Dumbledore asked politely as he walked into the infirmary. Harry knew what he really asking. _Had it been a vision? _

"_I'm fine, Professor, just your bog-standard bad dream" Harry gave a tight smile. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this dream than he thought. _

"_And how are you feeling now? If you feel up to it, I'd like to discuss what happened at your relatives." Dumbledore smiled at his young charge. _

"_I feel fine, Professor. There isn't that much to talk about, really" Harry said, wearily looking the Headmaster. Surely the wisest wizard in the Wizarding world couldn't be this dense?_

"_Oh, I am almost certain on what happened, but I have heard it is beneficial in these situations to discuss what has happened" He explained, blue eyes twinkling. Harry hated that twinkle, usually meant he was up to something. _

"_No, Professor, really I'm fine, just tired."_

"_Of course, my dear boy, I'll take my leave and you can get some rest." Dumbledore stood up, and with a last smile to Harry, turned and left the infirmary. _

_Harry had no intention of getting any more rest. He remembered what happened, and his previous conversation with the Headmaster confirmed that he had not sent Snape to save him. And Harry very much doubted Snape had saved him without being told too. That left Harry with the burning question: if Dumbledore hadn't sent him, who had? _

_Down his chambers in the dungeons, Snape awoke with a start. A burning pain was now shooting through his body, his Lord was calling him. He swung his legs out of bed and hastened to pull in his typical black robes, before hurrying out of the castle to where the anti-apparition ended. And then, with a crack, Snape apparated away. _

"_Severus." His name was hissed as soon he reappeared in his Lord's presence. He bowed low._

"_My Lord" He replied. _

"_What has become of our young Mr Potter?" Voldemort hissed, anger colouring his tone. _

"_Safe, and to my knowledge, completely healed." Severus answered carefully, not wanting his Lord's wrath directed at him._

"_Excellent. And what of the meddling old coot?" Severus held in a laugh at his Lord's name for Dumbledore, it was the same as his own name for Dumbledore. _

"_I am almost certain he knew of the abuse Potter suffered, yet did nothing for the boy."_

"_Interesting." Voldemort mused. "Interesting that he would allow the Golden boy to suffer such horrible home conditions."_

"_Perhaps it is another way for Dumbledore to keep his control over the boy" Severus voiced his idea out loud._

"_Very possible, Severus, he will certainly need to increase his control over Potter as the boy grows older."_

"_After all, My Lord, it wouldn't do for Potter to discover he is little more than Dumbledore's weapon in this war." Severus said, his Lord smirking as he heard the unsaid plan in Severus' words._

_Severus continued. "Perhaps, My Lord, it is time for Potter to realise his role in this war". Voldemort smirked, and with a nod, the plan was set into motion. Severus was dismissed with a wave of his master's elegant hand. _

_Harry was sneaking along a corridor leading to the dungeons, having left the infirmary and stopped by Gryffindor tower to retrieve his father's cloak. He didn't bother with the map, there being no prefects or teachers patrolling the corridors looking for rule-breaking students. He had made his mind up in the infirmary, he was going to find Snape, and he wasn't leaving until he had his answers. However, lost in these thoughts, he didn't notice the person walking the opposite way, and smacked straight into a black-cloth covered chest. _

"_Mr Potter! What are you doing wandering the corridors? You should be in the infirmary." the silky-smooth voice of his Potions Professor said, somewhere above Harry's head. _

"_Yes Professor, but I was looking for you", Harry said, having decided the direct approach would be best. _

"_Really, Potter? Particular reason?" Snape raised one delicate eyebrow._

"_I wanted to say thank you, for you know, err saving me and all." Harry hesitated slightly on the last part, knowing how many times Snape had saved him. Harry, however, did have the pleasure of seeing his Potions Professor momentarily speechless. _

"_Quite all right Potter" he managed to get out after getting over his slight shock._

"_If you don't mind me asking, Professor, how did you know I was in trouble? I can't see you just happening to stroll through Surrey in the middle of the night." _

"_Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this here, the walls have ears after all" Snape then changed the subject. "Would you like a cup of tea, Potter?"_

"_Sure Professor" Harry had quickly picked up on what his Professor was trying to say. _

"_Follow me then" Snape turned on his heels and walked away. Harry had to jog slightly to keep up with Snape's long-legged steps. _

_They soon arrived at Snape's personal quarters, and with a whispered password that Harry didn't catch, the portrait swung open silently, allowing them entrance. "Take a seat, Potter, and touch nothing!" Snape snarled slightly at the last bit, clearly Harry's ill advised trip into his pensieve was a sore spot for the bad-tempered Professor. Harry nodded and sat on the surprisingly comfortable couch. He looked around the quarters, surprised at the homely feeling, and also the chaos he was surrounded by. However he would bet that Snape knew where everything was. "It is rude to stare you know, Potter" Snape said, a hint of amusement colouring his velvety tones. _

"_Sorry Professor, I just expected…" Harry began, but was cut off._

"_What? Chains and manacles hanging from the walls perhaps? Sorry to disappoint, Potter"_

"_I was going to say neater, I just expected your living quarters to be like your classroom and potion ingredient stores."_

"_You mean organized to the point of obsessive-compulsiveness? Yes, that has been pointed out before." Severus wondered if Potter knew to the extent that he and the Dark Lord's senses of humour were the same. He wondered what else they had in common. _

"_Anyway Professor, if you don't mind me asking, why did you save me?"_

"_What I am about to say must never leave these walls, understood Potter?" Snape glared. At Harry's nod, he continued. "The Dark Lord ordered me to save you from your relatives. Whether you are aware of this or not, I don't know. But you share a bond with the Dark Lord, I know you receive visions of what he is doing, but he, too, sees things when he sleeps. He saw what your relatives were doing and ordered me to save you, and to let nothing stand in my way. I haven't seen him that angry for a very long time. I think the abuse touched a sore spot with the Dark Lord." Snape finished and carefully assessed Potter's reaction. _

"_Voldemort ordered you to save me." Harry repeated. He found it difficult to wrap his head around, the idea of Voldemort doing anything kind or selfless. _

"_Indeed Potter."_

"_Why?" Harry asked, after a moment's pause._

"_I can only guess, you know, I am not exactly privileged to the inner workings of his mind. Do you know anything of the Dark Lord's past?"_

"_A little, Dumbledore told me some stuff, and I did some research on him in the library." Harry replied._

"_And you did you research him in the library, Potter? School records are off limits."_

"_I know, but you know, thine enemy and all. No one would tell me anything more than what Dumbledore already had." _

_Severus snorted. "Indeed Mr Potter indeed. I'll assume you know the Dark Lord's real name then. Were you aware he grew up in an orphanage?" Snape asked, his onyx eyes trained on Harry._

"_Yes, I am, Dumbledore told me. He told me and I couldn't help but to compare his horrible childhood to my own" Harry mused, the last part of his sentence said quietly. Snape held his amused reaction, having been thinking something similar earlier himself. Good to know Potter wasn't as stupid as he had thought. Severus continued to feed Harry the small tidbits of knowledge he held about the Dark Lord's former existence, such as his outstanding brilliance at school (Harry had snorted and muttered something under his breath about a male version of Granger), although what surprised Potter the most, (and gave himself a good laugh at his expense), was when he told him what the Dark Lord used to look like. All Severus could say was that he hadn't pegged Potter for being one to take it up the arse. Not that he would mention that to Potter, he had seen the aftermath of the boy's accidental magic. After that, he and Potter ran out of civil conversation topics, and so Potter left. Severus sighed and began to prepare for bed, hoping he wouldn't have to get up any time soon._

_Harry mulled over everything Snape had just told him, whilst he had know quite a bit of it from snooping through the school records, some of the information was new. Harry blushed slightly remembering his look when Snape described the younger Tom Riddle. Harry had been remembering when he first saw Tom Riddle's school photo, and if Snape were to be believed, Tom Riddle only got hotter before being consumed by the Dark Arts. Harry growled out loud, cutting of the directions his thoughts had taken, what had been thinking?! Tom Riddle wasn't attractive, he killed his parents! Harry cringed, imagining his parent's disappointment in him, as well as Sirius' and Remus'. He sighed, and pushed the thoughts away. He was tired, he decided, all this was the product of an increasingly sleepy mind. He'd feel better in the morning. _

_Lucius could practically imagine his son bouncing off the walls with excitement, he almost sniggered at the thought, but pushed it aside to concentrate on his lesson plans. He could also see Draco being completely insufferable with his father there to tell off the Gryffindors. Little did Draco know, he had every intention of being fair to each house; that said, it didn't mean he couldn't favour his son, much as Severus did. He smirked, he was rather looking forward to getting that bitch, Parkinson, into several detentions with Filch. Lucius did briefly wonder how his Lord got Dumbledore to accept him as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but assumed that no one competent had applied for the position. Lucius wished he could be there to see the looks on his fellow Professor's faces when Dumbledore told them the good news. His head jerked up at the knock on the door._

"_Come in" he called. His son's blond head poked around the door. Instantly Lucius scowled. "Draco! Either come in or get out, but don't hover in the doorway!"_

_Draco blushed slightly, and walked into his father's elegant study. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but are you awfully busy, dad?" _

"_Not really, why Dragon?"_

"_I'm bored now. I've done all my homework, I'm sick of reading, could you come and play Quidditch with me?"_

"_All right" Lucius said, laying down his expensive peacock quill. He had enough time to enjoy an afternoon with his only son before Severus arrived later that evening. _


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Deliver us to evil, for ours is the kingdom Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter (mores the pity!)

Author: MelodyofChoas

Pairing: Harry/Tom Riddle,

Warnings: Dark! Harry fic, violence,

Summery: When the Dark Lord orders a death eater to save Harry Potter from his relatives, Harry suspects something is amiss. When Lucius turns up at Hogwarts, his suspicions deepen. When Draco Malfoy starts acting weird, Harry is convinced something is wrong, but can he stop it? In the end, will he want too?

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, Amanda Saitou

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, panting as though he had just run a marathon. Harry grabbed his wand from under the pillow, and muttered a spell to tell him the time: 5:30am. Harry groaned and flopped back onto the pillows. He thought of his friends, especially as later tomorrow they'd be stepping off the Hogwarts Express, laughing and joking; Ron complaining he was hungry and that they couldn't get to the feast faster; Hermione eager to get to the library and to start the year's classes; everyone trying to guess who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, and placing bets on how long he or she would last. He wondered what they were all doing at the moment. Ron would be properly trying to complete his summer work in one night, and Hermione would be properly ensuring she had memorised the curriculum for that year.

Harry sighed, whilst happy to be away from his relatives early, he did miss getting to join in the yearly tradition of the train journey. Harry closed his eyes again, hoping sleep would come again, but this time, without the nightmares that normally accompanied it.

Voldemort, meanwhile, had not yet slept. He had tried, but was wound far too tightly to sleep. He was also concerned that when he did sleep, Harry would see what he was dreaming, although this happening in reverse could be a unexpected boom, he mused. This was cut short when he realised he had referred to Potter as Harry. Damn the nightmares for making him feel such unwanted emotions for the boy! He sighed, giving up on his unproductive train of thought. He was better off getting up and dressed and getting a very early start on his day.

"Severus! Do come in!" Lucius' eyes lit up as Severus walked through the ornate doorway. "Let me take your cloak".

"Thank you, Lucius" Severus replied, handing the elder Malfoy his black travelling cloak.

"Dinner is ready Masters Malfoy and Snape." A tiny house-elf squeaked, having popped in just after the two men exchanged greetings.

"Excellent. Thank you Mipsy" Lucius drawled. "I do hope you're hungry, Sev. You don't eat enough as it is."

Severus rolled his eyes. He had learned the hard way that it was easier to allow Lucius to fuss over him. He made no protest or comment and followed the tall blond down the long, lavishly decorated hallway.

They soon arrived in what was termed the 'small' dining room, a room which could, actually, easily accommodate a hundred spread out guests. On the table in front of them was a spread of all of Severus' favourite foods. 'Looks like Luc was serious about the me not eating enough' Severus thought, not unkindly. Lucius was the only person he allowed to make a fuss over him, if only because being in the blonds' bad books was never an enjoyable experience. Severus held in an amused chuckle, nobody would ever believe Lucius Malfoy had a mothering quality to him. The man would have made an amazing actor. Not that he would ever tell Lucius that, on occasion, he rather reminded him of Molly Weasley at her most suffocating. He rather enjoyed having everything still attached and mentioning such things to the blond wouldn't end well. Nobody pissed off a Malfoy, not just because they were an infamous 'Dark' family, but because of the legendary Malfoy temper.

Both men sat at the beautifully laid table. As always, Lucius watched Severus fill his plate with a watchful eye and a mothering air to him, as Severus resisted the urge to smirk at his friend. The men ate the delicious food, their conversation never wavering. It was about the only time Severus let down any of his barriers, the fact Severus knew Lucius' secret didn't hurt the trust between the two either.

"Dad?" Draco's voice called out. Lucius turned towards the door of the dining room, clearly preparing to run to Draco, Severus lifted his wine glass to cover his smile as he imagined what possible scenarios were running through the overprotective and slightly mad blond's mind. Draco chose that moment to walk into the opulent room, only clad in his dark green silken pyjama bottoms. Severus let out a small chuckle which was hastily disguised as a cough as Lucius tried to stop himself drooling. No need to spoil what had been a lovely evening with Lucius cursing him. However, whilst his pathetic attempt seemed to have gone unnoticed by the amusingly psychotic blond, Draco looked suspiciously like he was trying to not laugh.

"Draco? What is the matter?" Lucius asked softly, silver eyes never moving from Draco, even when he was sure he heard Severus chuckle behind him. Severus knew from the way Lucius sat leaning out of his chair he barely reining in the desire to take his only son into his arms.

"Nothing is wrong, I just fancied a snack and thought I'd come and have a chat with you and Sev", Draco replied innocently, however Draco looked like sin personified as he answered his father, winding his already red-tinted tongue around the blood pop he was now sucking on. Both Malfoys never moved, but stared into each other's eyes, the moment strangely intimate, Severus almost felt like he was intruding. He was, however, certain, if he didn't say anything the Malfoys would be naked and shagging on the dinner table before anyone could say 'Merlin's balls!'

He cleared his throat, and at last, the two men broke eye contact. Although he now had two confused pairs of silvery grey eyes looking at him. Lucius frowned. "Sev, you should eat some more. You are far too thin!"

Severus tried not to laugh at the mental images of Lucius as the Weasley's matriarch. He had, after all, heard those words uttered often by the red-headed witch, just tended to be directed at Potter.

"Lucius, thank you for the meal, but I must return to Hogwarts, what with the descent of the monstrous brats happening tomorrow." Severus drawled.

"Of course, Sev. You have to come back soon, I know how you bury yourself in work and don't eat or sleep enough." Lucius replied. Severus rolled his eyes behind the blond's safely turned back.

Harry awoke with a start. He now almost wished for the return of his horrific nightmares. Imaging that… well, he almost preferred the nightmares. It was odd though, it almost felt like one of his visions, expect for that it didn't hurt, his scar only tingled, and even that wasn't unpleasant. Harry shuddered at the thought of Voldemort thinking about _that. _Somehow, Harry didn't think he would be running to the Headmaster to inform him of what Harry thought Voldemort was up. Talking about sex with his friends was embarrassing enough, but the grandfatherly Headmaster? No, absolutely not.

Harry stretched and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Perhaps a nice relaxing shower would help to suppress the dream… no nightmare, Harry corrected himself furiously. Harry groaned with despair as he looked at his lap. He told himself it was a reaction to stress. But when the memory of what seemed to be an older version of the Tom Riddle he had seen in the Chamber, kissing him, and rubbing their naked bodies against each other ran across Harry's mind, he could no longer justify the reaction as anything other than arousal. Better make that a cold shower, Harry decided.

Tom tried to quell his restlessness, but were his Death eaters so tedious on purpose? Surely this level of boring conversation and reports couldn't be by accident. He tried not to think of how a couple of Cruciatus curses would liven up the gathering. Because, as much as he hated it, it would only hurt Harry, and due to the disturbing nature of his recent dreams, he no longer wished harm upon Har.. Potter! Tom groaned mentally. This obsession with Potter was getting worse, he shuddered to think of the feelings that tended to flood him whilst he was asleep. Although it was amusing to imagine Potter's reaction to the revelation that the Dark Lord, did in fact, have a sense of humour.

He sighed. "SILENCE!" Tom hissed loudly. All conversation and movement from all those in the room stopped instantly. "You are all dismissed." He hissed, turning to leave the room, robes billowing out in a dramatic and vaguely threatening fashion. Unfortunately, he was stopped before he managed to leave the room.

"My Lord…"

Tom sighed, and sent up a silent prayer. Why, oh why, was he cursed to deal with this? He hadn't done anything to deserve it! 'Well, except for all the sinning' he thought, mentally smirking.

"Yes, Bellatrix? Something else you wish to report upon on?"

"No, My Lord. I was wondering… We haven't been on a raid in so long! And I want to get my hands on little baby Pothead! Yes, I do!" Bellatrix laughed, a harsh grating sound, insanity permeating the sound.

"Are you questioning me Bellatrix?" Tom hissed, his crimson eyes glowing with anger, and unbeknownst to the others in the room, hatred for one of his few female servants.

Bellatrix had the nerve to give an insane, harsh giggle, before she simpered, "No, my Lord."

Tom resisted the urge to simply kill her, he felt so angry she had dared to imply anyone other than him would be getting his hands on his Harry. He pushed down the urge.

"Good, Bellatrix. You know what would happen otherwise. In fact, I believe a dose of Cruciatus should help you remember why you don't question me." He didn't wait for the reply, but instead yelled, "CRUCIO!" Bellatrix began to scream, pain-filled yet lust also mingled with the sound. Tom felt sickened at the disgusting sound, and quickly broke the spell. "You are all dismissed", he hissed, when no-body moved he added, "NOW!", his voice raising and he allowed more power to slip through. All the remaining death-eaters fled, including Bellatrix, who was still laughing.

Draco yawned and stretched as much as possible, limited by the arms and legs currently interwoven with his own. He smiled and put his head back on the pillow, he never slept well at Hogwarts, only at home in their bed. Draco lifted one elegant hand and gently traced the sleeping Lucius' jaw. The other man stirred slightly but didn't wake. Draco smiled softly, he rarely got to see Lucius so relaxed and carefree, he had never seen it occur with anyone other than himself, even with Severus, with who he was more relaxed with than most, Lucius still didn't completely relax around Severus.

However, whilst Draco had been lost in his thoughts, Lucius had woken up and was now smiling softly at his thoughtful-looking lover. Two pairs of silver eyes met and both smiled at each, a soft, warm smile meant for lovers. Lucius leant in and softly kissed Draco, it was short and sweet. Lucius gently ran one large yet elegant hand down the side of Draco's face. "Come on, my Dragon. We have to get up, Hogwarts awaits after all".

Draco sighed and bit his lip, right before remembering that this time, Lucius would be coming with him! He quickly kissed him again, but much more passionate than before.

"Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"I was thinking about all the sleepless nights I have to look forward, but then I remembered that you are coming with me!" Draco smiled happily, grey eyes sparkling. Lucius chuckled, and leant in and kissed his son's forehead.

"Very true. Now, get up, we need to shower. We have to be at the train station at 10 o'clock!" Lucius murmured whilst cupping Draco's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Deliver us to evil, for ours is the kingdom Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter (mores the pity!)

Author: MelodyofChoas

Pairing: Harry/Tom Riddle, Lucius/Draco

Warnings: Dark! Harry fic, violence, incest

Summery: When the Dark Lord orders a death eater to save Harry Potter from his relatives, Harry suspects something is amiss. When Lucius turns up at Hogwarts, his suspicions deepen. When Draco Malfoy starts acting weird, Harry is convinced something is wrong, but can he stop it? In the end, will he want too?

Big thanks to my wonderful beta, Amanda Saitou

The train station was, as usual, packed. Draco ignored his fellow Slytherins' calls for his attention, choosing to walk beside his father as they boarded the train. Draco thought Lucius might have asked why he didn't go to join the Slytherins. He didn't, though and Draco was thankful, he had no wish to join them, preferring to spend all the time possible with him before both were sucked into their own busy Hogwart's routine.

Lucius fought hard to keep the bright smile from spreading across his handsome aristocratic features. He had a good idea of why his Lord had chosen to gift him with the position of Defence against the Dark Arts professor, but he chose not to dwell on it, instead focusing on the love of his life who was currently ignoring his friends in favour of walking with him. He was resisting the temptation to take Draco's smaller hand into his own, the thought of the reactions of these plebeians was almost enough reason alone for him to do it, however he truly loved Draco far too much to put him at risk in any way.

Draco quickly found a carriage for them both, quickly vacating it of it's previous occupants before Lucius arrived. The older blond sniffed slightly before seating himself.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked, having picked up on the almost invisible signs of Lucius' annoyance.

"Oh, it's nothing My Dragon, only that this used to be the Gryffindor end of the train when I was at school" Lucius explained, all annoyance gone from voice, his expression warm and loving.

"We can move if you would prefer" Draco offered, but sat himself when Lucius shook his head.

Both blonds made themselves comfortable facing each other, only to have their comfortable silence rudely interrupted by the very people Draco could have happily cursed for the interruption: Gryffindors!

Worse than that, it seemed to be two thirds of the Golden Trio and all their little limpet friends. Draco felt very glad that Saint Potter wasn't there, he seemed to bring out the very worst in him although he did wonder why he wasn't with the mud blood and the blood traitor. He gave an imperceptible shrug, he didn't care that much, but he was pissed off that he had his precious time with Lucius rudely interrupted, Draco had rather been looking forward to seeing how much physical attention he could get out of him whilst on the crowded and very public train.

He scowled furiously, having had his current plan for a decent snog ruined by the Gryffindors, he was rather determined to get rid of them so he could, at the very least, enjoy a cuddle with his lover before reaching the castle, knowing that sneaking around under the old coot's nose would be difficult. However he took in Lucius' earlier words that 'it would be very difficult, no doubt about that, but it wouldn't be impossible, he'd goddamn make sure of it'. The slight cuss had made Draco smile, his father rarely used bad language, Draco smirked knowing that one of the times Lucius did tend to lose control of his tongue was around him; whether it was making love or his safety. Draco still found himself involuntarily wincing when he thought of the blue streak Lucius had cursed when he ranted and raged at Hagrid and Dumbledore when he had seen the bloody wound before Madam Pomfrey had healed him. Draco hadn't bothered trying to persuade Lucius that the bloody great oaf hadn't meant any harm because once Lucius had seen the wound he had gotten, a very familiar look on his face, one that made most people have a sudden desire to leave the country, was levelled at them. He was rather surprised the oaf hadn't gone off crying after Lucius was through with his vitriolic verbal abuse.

Still, no point dwelling on the past, he was determined his last year at Hogwarts would be his best, not only because Lucius was coming with him. He was looking forward to seeing everyone's faces when the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was revealed. Draco was pulled out of his musings by a warm elegant hand on his cheek, his eyes jerking up to meet the nearly identical ones across from him.

Lucius smiled softly, his private smile, before leaning forward and capturing those tempting lips. Lucius growled, dragging Draco forward to straddle his legs, deepening the kiss as Draco settled, their tongues tangling. Draco reached up, tangling his pale hands in the soft, platinum locks, Lucius moaning softly, happily at the action. Draco smiled into their kiss, causing Lucius to break it, and to touch their foreheads together. "Rest, my Dragon. I'll wake you when we near Hogwarts." Lucius said quietly. Draco quirked one side of his mouth and nodded, stretching out, making himself comfortable with his head pillowed in Lucius' lap.

Harry sighed, bored, as he waited for his friends' return. His recent disturbing dreams and his new, sudden and more civil, relationship with Snape, made him crave his friends' normality. Harry had a feeling this year could be his most dangerous yet at Hogwarts. He felt rather sorry for himself, at that; the new school year had gotten off to a brilliant start. He had not had to go back to the Dursleys after all. He was even getting on better with Snape, although he doubted that would carry over into his Potions lessons with the man.

His thoughts of the surly Potions Master carried onto thoughts of Voldemort. Not only were his dreams a whole new tortuous variation on his looks into Voldemort's mind, but he was also torn by the picture Snape and Tom Riddle's school records painted, and the evil murderer Harry knew. He was extremely disturbed by his dreams, and could only hope they weren't the product of his own mind (although Harry felt if anyone could have horrifyingly erotic dreams about a mass murder, due to stress, he could), but the dreams of a warped, twisted sociopath.

Harry quickly cast the _tempus_ charm, and upon seeing the time, quickly made his way to the Great Hall, for the start of a new year.

Harry gave a broad smile and waved to Hermione, who smiled back when she noticed him over the top of Ron's red head. Harry quickly slid into his seat next to Ron and was soon pulled into the conversation of the summer activities of his friends. He never noticed dark eyes following his every movement.

The Great Hall fell completely silent. No one coughed or sneezed, no-one shuffled or moved, no one made a sound, until the Headmaster cleared his throat and moved to stand behind his podium. Even the Slytherins were silent, although Draco was broadly smirking and Severus had a slight smirk playing on his own thin lips.

Lucius Malfoy had walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the High table.

Inwardly, Lucius enjoyed the startled silence his presence invoked from the students. Outwardly, he gave no sign of his amusement, but instead acknowledged Draco with a slight nod, before taking his seat next to Severus.

Albus' blue eyes twinkled brightly as he addressed his students. He went through the traditional greetings and warnings, ignoring the student's impatient mutterings and shifting as they waited for him to clarify the thought many now held: Lucius Malfoy was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Severus was especially enjoying the shell-shocked looks of the Gryffindors. The Hufflepuffs merely looked petrified, Severus tended to put Longbottom in with them, he too, looked like he was going to faint dead away at any moment. The Ravenclaws, as usual, were merely inquisitive, and the Slytherins all sported smirks, though none glowed with happiness quite like Draco did.

Harry was trying very hard not to let his shock and horror show on his face. Malfoy was going to be unbearable this year, no doubt about it, and with two professors favouring the Slytherins, Gryffindor had no chance of winning the house cup again. Desperately trying to find the silver lining in this very dark cloud, Harry had a thought: Well, at least this year's Defence against the Dark Arts classes are going to be useful.

Tom ran his hands through his thick, dark and recently restored dark locks. He was feeling so frustrated he was tempted to slam his head repeatedly against his desk. Instead, he stood and began pacing the length of his study. Nagini merely raised her large head, and tasted the air before settling back down to continue her nap.

He groaned. They were mere hours into the new school year, and already he missed his most favoured and his lieutenant. Calling them both so soon would, undoubtedly and unfortunately, raise the old bastard's suspicions. Tom emitted a low serpentine growl, a chilling sound from a human throat, even in Parseltongue.

Tom hated having nothing to do. At the moment, all his plans were progressing as they should be; Lucius was in position, Severus was, once again, beginning another year of espionage, whilst working on his experimental potions, and all the future raids were meticulously planned, down to which of the raids Severus would tell Dumbledore's precious order about.

Harry sighed quietly, as Ron continued his rant that had begun in the Great Hall.

'Well, of course, Ron wouldn't see how useful this is going to be.' Harry thought a tad unkindly. 'Of course he forgets we have our very own Death Eater who, let's face it, is going to find some way of taking advantage of Malfoy Senior's position here'.

Harry exchanged a quick look with Hermione, who was still pretending to listen to Ron's tirade. Harry could tell her mind was occupied by the slightly glazed look in those brown eyes. Hermione got the same look whenever she and Trelawney were in the same room. They reached the common room soon enough, although not soon enough for Harry's taste.

"Guys?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione quickly replied, clearly glad for the chance to shut Ron up.

"Shouldn't you two be doing your prefect duties?"

At this, Hermione looked displeased. She quickly explained though. "Professor McGonagall is giving the first years an extra safety warning, due, I would imagine, to Voldemort". Ron predictably shuddered when Hermione said the name, and both Harry and Hermione glared at him.

Harry smiled, glad to have his friends back, happy to listen to the bustling of people, as opposed to his summer of silence within the tower. He wondered if he would be able to sleep, used to silence as he now was. Especially with the way Ron snored. He gave a fleeting smile, more to himself than anyone around him, as he wondered if he could grow used to Ron's inane chattering again, due to his summer spent with the surprisingly calming influence, and sometimes just plain surprising, Potions Professor. Who, no doubt, would be on top form for Potions. Harry had sometimes wondered if somewhere Snape had a quota for insulting remarks, favouritism and all-round bastardism. Still, he would miss the snaky, clever git's company. Although, no doubt Dumbledore would assign Harry extra lessons with Snape. If the Headmaster assigned him extra Occlumency lessons after last year's disaster, Harry would be none too happy.

Later that night, Harry went to bed, feeling good, if apprehensive, about the start of the new year.

Elsewhere in the castle, two blond men lay intertwined in slumber, holding on to each other as if the world started and ended in their lover.

Deep in the castle's dungeons, a dark haired man turned over, black eyes staring unseeingly at a stone wall, the same gut-wrenching, heart aching pain he experienced at the start of every year, as he missed his own lover. And his students wondered why he was always in such a bad mood at the start of the year. It was bad enough having to look at all the bright, shiny, happy faces, without the added pain of their necessary separation.

Far across green fields and dangerous forests, another dark haired man shut ruby eyes filled with pain and exhaustion, but that still crackled with explosive power.


End file.
